How Friendship is Magic Part 2 SHOULD Have Ended
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Even the shows first two-parter episode had some pretty big plot holes. So, inspired by 'How It Should Have Ended' videos, here is how I think 'Friendship is Magic Part 2' SHOULD have ended. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment stating what you think.


Twilight and her friends made it into the old castle in the Everfree Forest, but Twilight immediately noticed that the Elements of Harmony weren't where they were supposed to be.

"The Elements!" Twilight gasped. "They're not here!"

Suddenly a purple cloud appeared in front of them. The mares gasped as it took the form of Nightmare Moon.

"Hello, little foals," she laughed evilly. "Looking for something?"

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight growled at the large black alicorn. "Did you take the elements?"

"Of course!" Nightmare laughed. "It was the obvious thing to do. I simply flew ahead of you to the castle while you were busy being mildly inconvenienced in the Everfree forest, and took the elements myself. It was easy, really."

"What have you done with them?" Twilight demanded.

"Well, having used the Elements myself in the past, I know they cannot truly be destroyed. So I took them somewhere you or anypony else will never be able to get to them!" Nightmare gloated.

"Where?!" demanded Twilight.

"I'm not telling _you_!" Nightmare laughed. "That would defeat the purpose of me hiding them! Although, I will tell you I hid each of them in separate places, because hiding them all together in the same place would've just been stupid."

"Darn it!" Twilight cursed. "She's using intelligent thinking against us! Even magic is no match against that!"

"Precisely!" Nightmare Moon mocked them. "And now, at last, the night. Will last. FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She let out another long evil laugh.

"So what do we do now, Twilight?" asked Rarity.

"I… I don't know," Twilight admitted downheartedly. "The Elements of Harmony were my only plan. I guess we're just gonna have to go on a quest to find each of the elements one by one now."

"That I'll take forever!" Rainbow Dash moaned.

"Plus we'll have to do it all in the dark because, like the big black alicorn said, were now living in an eternal night," said Applejack.

"Wait a minute," said Twilight. "A quest to find several scattered magical artifacts that when brought together will save the world from an evil dark overlord?" Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Oh my gosh! Nightmare Moon has just turned this show into Deltora Quest!"

"Ooooh, I love those books!" squealed Pinkie Pie as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Books?" said Rainbow Dash. "I thought it was an anime."

"Actually, its both," said Twilight.

"Oh. Cool."

"HEY!" Nightmare Moon shouted at them angrily. "STOP IGNORING ME!"

**But since that didn't happen...**

After Twilight and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia showed up and began explaining everything to them, seeing as that seems to be the only thing she knows how to do in the show.

"Now if only someone else will except friendship…" Celestia said as she finished talking to Twilight about friendship. She then looked around the room for her little sister, Princess Luna, but didn't see her anywhere. Confused, she turned back to Twilight. "Where is Princess Luna?"

"Princess who?" asked Twilight.

"Pri… Nightmare Moon," said Celestia. "Where is Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh. Don't worry, Princess," she said. "We sealed her away back in the moon."

Celestia's eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

"We sealed her away back in the moon, just like you did a thousand years ago," said Twilight.

"B-but…" stuttered Celestia. "But why didn't _you_ turn her back to good instead?"

"Huh?" said Twilight in confusion.

"Why didn't you use the Elements of Harmony to turn her back to good?"

Twilight and her friends all looked at each other.

"They can do that?" asked Twilight.

"OF COURSE THEY CAN!" shouted Celestia.

Twilight still looked confused. "Then… then why didn't _you_ do that a thousand years ago when she first turned evil?" asked Twilight. "Instead of locking her away in the moon for a thousand years?"

Celestia's eyes widened. "Um…"

"And here's another thing that's been bugging me," Applejack suddenly spoke up. "When you abandoned this castle all those centuries ago, why didn't you take the elements with you, instead of just leaving them here in an abandoned, crumbling apart castle? I mean, we know you had them a thousand years ago. You knew where they were all this time. Why would you just leave something as important and powerful as them in an abandoned old castle in the middle of a forest where anyone or anything could possibly come along and steel them?"

"Yeah," agreed Twilight. "It seems to me that it would have made a lot more sense to have taken them with you to Canterlot so that, in case there was ever an emergency, you would have them where you or your solders could easily get to them, instead of having a bunch of civilians have to embark on a long journey through a dangerous woods to get them. Pardon me for saying so, Princess, but that just seems really irresponsible of you."

"Um…" Celestia muttered, looking nervous.

"And also, I've been wondering," Rainbow Dash spoke up as well. "You're our ruler, right? You're the pony in power, right?"

"Right," said Celestia with a nod.

"Then shouldn't that technically make you a Queen, and not a Princess?"

"Um…"

"Admit it!" said Dash. "You just kept the Princess title because it sounded cuter than Queen, didn't you? Just like Princess Bubblegum, Sally Acorn, Peach, and a whole bunch of other girls from other cartoons. Well I agree with what the Nostalgia Critic said on that subject. If you're a female royal and you're currently in power, then that makes you a bucking QUEEN! I mean, even Narnia got that right."

Celestia scowled. "You all know too much!" she said. She used her magic to yank off the Elements of Harmony from her student and her five friends, and flung them away. Then she put on a pair of black sunglasses and levitated a small, cylindrical metal device out from behind her back.

"Hey, what's that?" Rainbow Dash barely got to ask before a flash of bright light came from the tip of the device and shown into the six mare's eyes.

Celestia took the sunglasses back off and hid the device back behind her back while the six mares were dazed by the flash for a few seconds. Then Twilight looked at Princess Celestia and tilted her head in confusion.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked. "Where are we? How did we get here? And what are they doing here?" she gestured over at Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

Celestia smiled; pleased to see the six mare's memories of the past night had all been erased. "Oh, Twilight, don't you remember? You and your new friends all got drunk during last night's party, and all six of you then went and did something foolish, and got yourselves lost in the Everfree Forest. As soon as I, your great and benevolent ruler and teacher, found out what had happened, I came immediately to find you. But don't worry. You're all safe now."

"Uh… I don't remember having anything to drink last night," said Twilight, scratching her head. "But oh well. If you say it happened, then it must be true, Princess. Thank you so much for saving us." She and the others all bowed down before Celestia.

"Oh, you're all very welcome," said Celestia with a warm smile, gesturing with her hoof for them to rise. "Now lets all go home."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you agree? Please leave a comment sharing your thoughts and feelings, and be sure to check out my other fics too.


End file.
